A wiring board including a cavity formed between adjacent conductor patterns, to reduce ion migration between the adjacent conductor patterns, is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-051834, for example.
However, in the wiring board including the cavity formed between the adjacent conductor patterns, a connection failure may occur due to the cavity.